


Ray of Sunshine

by AshAxis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Positive energy, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Lucio finds an injured Baptiste and wants to help him.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin & Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Ray of Sunshine

This is how it ends. Alone, cold and covered in my own blood. How did I end up here? Baptiste looked at the sky and everything was blurring. He could hear his squad yelling, he could see the gunshot come at him, he could feel his dream fade. 

"Hey!" A voice came from his left. He turned. "Are you alright?!"

"..." He didn't respond and only moved his hand from his bleeding wound. 

"What happened to you?" The man dropped his bag and pulled out a weird machine. It looked like megaphone mixed with a gun.

"I made some bad choices.." Baptiste put simply. "You don't have to save me, you can just let me die." He was ready for it, this life with Talon was not what he wanted and he finally realized it.

"There's no way I'm doing that!" He shook his head and turned on the device, a warm ray of yellow shot out from it and it made Baptiste feel better.

"You have healing gas?"

"Something like that," The man chuckled. "It's always weird to explain but does it make you feel better?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "But why did you save me?"

"Shoot, it's like asking why I breathe." He laughed. "It's just my nature."

"What if I told you I have made many bad decisions.." 

"Everyone makes bad decisions. I mixed water with my cereal cause I was out of milk this morning."

Baptiste chuckled and looked at his wound, it was closed. He wasn't going to admit it but he was happy to be alive right now. "What is your name?" He asked while sitting up, back against the stone wall.

"I'm Lucio!" He greeted happily. "What about you?"

"Baptiste." 

"So, what got you here?"

"I was on a mission, I had one slip up and my entire team abandoned me. I thought I could walk to safety but as I bled, I realized I should have left myself to die."

"You are dark man," Lucio pinched the other's cheek. "You need to learn to take it easy."

"It's hard."

"I know I know," Lucio sighed. "Come on," He offered his hand to Baptiste. 

"..." He stared at the other's hand in confusion.

"I'm going to show you that there's no reason to be sad,"

"I'm-"

"Trust me."

Baptiste felt like he couldn't say no. He took Lucio's hand and got up. "There's a really nice place nearby with some good Venison."

"..Are you really going to take me out after finding me half dead on the ground?"

"Yeah, why?" Lucio tried not to laugh.

Baptiste let out a small chuckle. "No reason, I love Venison."

"Me too! I use to eat it all the time," Lucio smiled. "Where are you from brother?"

"Haiti."

"I love Haiti! I did a show to help raise money once, I donated it to Hope For Haiti."

"You are a kind one,"

"I get that a lot," He laughed. "But I just love helping people, we all deserve good lives and I will do whatever I can to help the millions out there struggling."

"I had a dream like you once,"

"What happened to it?"

"Things." Baptiste didn't want to get into it all right now.

"Well, maybe you'll open up a little after we fill up on some good food. You must be starving." Lucio looked at the restaurant they were approaching. 

"I must warn you, I tend to eat a lot."

"I appreciate a man with an appetite." Lucio opened the door and Baptiste walked in. It was weird. He had just met Lucio but he already had such a positive impression on him, it was almost too good to be true and thoughts made him want to doubt but this ray of happiness.. It was real, this type of energy could not be faked. Lucio.. He wanted to know more about him.


End file.
